A Different Kind of Spell
by jazzakai2000
Summary: What happens when Reid meets a woman that takes he's breathe away and knows about things he doesn't? Reid and OC. EDITED 5/8/11
1. Things Even Reid Don't Know

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

**What happens when Reid meets a woman that takes he's breathe away and knows about things he doesn't? Reid and OC**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid and the rest of the BAU team headed to their latest case. At least four young women know to study Wicca had been killed in over the last month in a quite Pennsylvania town outside of Pittsburgh. The local PD never put them together till the last victim. They just all just seemed too different in their daily lives to be linked.<p>

Reid never really looked into the topic of Wicca because of its lack of science. He had general knowledge that he shared with the team. Hotch said that a local teacher of the old ways would be joining the team for the remainder of the case.

"A witch is helping us," asked Morgan.

"Wiccan, they use their 'gifts' to help others," corrected Reid.

"Yes. This woman comes from a long line of healers and teachers. Her name is Diana Moonstone. She is known to have a bit of a temper about those who criticize her beliefs. So while we are on this case, watch what you say," Hotch give Morgan a quick look before continuing. "According to what we know the Unsub is killing woman between the ages of 18 and 21. According to the time of death, each girl died around midnight and a week apart."

"It seems to be a lunar calendar schedule since the first vicitim was found the morning after the full moon. Their bodies were also found inside a pentagram of salt. It may be some kind of ritual." Reid looked over the hard copies of the photo that Garcia gave him.

"We'll be landing soon and another girl has gone missing. Morgan and Rossi will go to the last location. Reid, you and I will head to the station meet Ms. Moonstone." The teams had shrunk do to J.J. leaving and the recent death of Prentiss. Reid had feelings for both of them and was upset with himself for never sharing them. He even wondered if he would ever meet someone that would be able to teach as much if not more than these two women had since meeting them. To add their troubles, Seaver was transferred to a different team.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Reid arrived at the station to find a woman with waist length, red hair. She stood at about 5'5" wearing a pair of worn blue jeans and a white peasant shirt. She was looking at a board with the victims pictures on it. "Greetings gentlemen, I've been waiting," came a sweet, song like voice. She turned around to revile her bright green eyes. Reid could swear that his heart had skipped a beat. She had a round face and a little more meat on her bones, but she wore it well. She smiled at him as if she knew what he was thinking.<p>

"I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I'm Diana Moonstone. No, that is not my birth name. It's really Diana Stone. Should you wish to look up any information on me. I added 'Moon' to my name when I took over teaching for my mother a few years ago." Diana glanced at the board again. "These girls were students of mine. I came to the police after the last one. The first three were thought to be suicides but the last was the prom queen and was while liked. *sigh* I realized that someone was after my female students then and there."

"Then why are we here Ms. Moonstone if the police know who the targets are?"

"Please call me Diana. They called you here because the community thinks that I'm the one killing them. I have been here the last few days and another student of mine, Meagan Willows, was reported missing last night. If whoever is doing this keeps to what they have been doing, she doesn't have much time left." A small tear started in the corner of her eye.

Reid handed her a tissue. "We'll save her." He had a thousand questions running through his head he wanted to ask but he said nothing. Hotch was even silent. Has if on que, the phone rang. "Go ahead Garcia. And you're on speaker," warned Hotch.

"I have the information about the place where all the victims were last seen. It was a small shop in the Oakland district of Pittsburgh called Hocus Pocus. It also seems that they all went to the colleges in that area as while."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch replied before hanging up. "Do you know this shop Diana?"

"Yes. My students go there for supplies when I'm out. Oh no."

"What is it.?"

"Meagan came to me looking for fresh ginseng but I had just run out. I told her to go there. This is all my fault."

Reid placed a hand on her shoulder. "No it's not. Whoever is doing this must want to frame you for some reason. Hotch why don't you go to the store and I'll stay here."

"Good idea. Diana, please tell Dr. Reid everything you can about the girls." She nodded to Hotch and he left. Diana took a deep breath. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about each victim."

"Elsa Mears, the first was a bit of a Goth style girl. In the past she had tried to kill herself but found a renewed since of self when she met Maria Townsend at school last year. Maria was the second. She too had had a hard life and her parents sent her to me hoping that she would calm down. She was empathic, which made it hard for her to focus. She felt all the emotions around her. I taught her how to tune them out and focus on the ones she wants."

"If you don't mind me asking, could you explain empathy as an ability to me?" Reid wanted to learn more about these girls and the woman in front of him.

Diana nodded. "It is when you feel or sense the emotions of others. That's why I smiled when at you earlier. I could since that you were surprised. My guess was my looks."

He looked down at his feet. "I don't mean to offend you, but I have a hard time understanding your beliefs."

"Many do. At least you're honest. Let me show you something." Diana took his hands and placed them facing down. Then place hers underneath face up. "Do you feel anything?"

"No, what is the… wow. I feel like a cool breeze."

"That's my aura. Even though it can't be seen, it is there. When you know how to control it, it can be used in many ways." By now her tears had stopped and her smile returned. Reid was caught in her eyes again then remembered that he was there to learn about the victims.

"Anyway, what about the third girl?"

"Neko Rin, was a foreign exchange student from Japan. She was staying with Elsa and came to a class with her over last three months ago. Like the others her gifts gave your problems back in Japan even though her family are the local healers. She taught me just as much about the herbs they use as I taught her about ours."

"And the fourth girl."

"Brittany Williams was my best friend's daughter. She started learn around the age of 10. Her gifts manifested when she was 9 and it was hard for her father and he left. It was worse for her. He would visit but all she felt was his guilt. She became my best student. Her mother still hasn't forgiven herself about it. And now with Meagan missing…," Tear streamed down Diana's cheek again. "I'm sorry. I can't help but think that it's my fault."

"It's not. I can read a person's body language and yours is relaxed. No tension that would suggest that you are hiding something." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "We will find her. What can you tell us about me about her?"

"Meagan was my latest student. She told me that she had performed summoning and that an evil spirit was following her. I purified her home with sage but she said it was still there. I think it is a personal demon that will never leave till she faces it head on. I gave her a pentagram necklace to subdue it."

Reid nodded his head, taking in all the information. Each girl had a tough past till meeting this goddess in front of him. What was he thinking? This was a case and he needed to focus even though he just wanted to sit there and listen to her talk about her ways. As he got up to look at the map show the locations of the dumpsites, he asked, "Could you tell me why they would be left in the woods?"

"It's to bring the caster closer to earth. I feel that the person doing this is a true witch. There is bloodletting that is not one of our ways. That was way it was thought to be suicide at first cause the girls wrist were cut. Then after a closer look there were no hesitation marks. There was also no sign of struggle.

Reid's eyes lit up. "No struggle. That could mean that the girls knew the Unsub. Chief?"

"Yes Dr. Reid?"

"Was there ant tests done on victims?"

"Yes. The corner tested the stomach contents of each and found that had all drank tea with," He looked over the report, "a trace amount mandrake. Does that mean something?"

Diana ran over to Reid's side. "Did you say mandrake? It was used as anesthetic in small amounts but if given too much a person would die. I myself have never used it and tell each of my students not to as well."

"Has any asked about it?"

"Meagan did once. She said she wanted to add it to her tea to make her feel better after a break up with her boyfriend last month."

Just then a young woman walked in the door with Hotch, Morgan and Rossi.

"MEAGAN. Where have you been?"

"I had Morgan and Rossi meet me in Oakland to walk the area to find where the other may have been taken. As we walked, Meagan came out of an ally and started yelling for help," Hotch explained.

Tears were running down her cheeks. "I got away from him. And ran into Mr. Hotchner. But I can't go home by myself. Both my parent went north to visit family. Diana will you stay with me?"

Diana looked to each of the BAU members and rested her gaze on Reid. "Could I?"

"I don't see why not? We'll have police watch the property in case the Unsub returns." Hotch didn't like the idea of a possible victim leaving the station but knew it could be the chance they need to catch Unsub. "Morgan, I want you to take the first shift. Call us if you see anything."

"Right Hotch. Ladies I will take you to Meagan's now." Morgan led the women out to a waiting squad car. Reid took a step after them when Hotch stopped him.

"I need you brain Reid. We still have to catch the Unsub. What did you learn from Ms. Moonstone?"

"Each girl had the power of empathy according to Diana." He thought about the aura experiment but knew Hotch and Rossi wouldn't care about that. "Each also had troubled childhoods do to it. I also found that through the toxic screen on the stomach contents that the girls had ingested tea with enough mandrake in it to make the girls drowsy."

"So the girls might have known the Unsub then," Rossi questioned. "The last crime scene reminded me of the necklace that Meagan had on. Did Diana say anything about Meagan's past?"

"All she said was that Meagan had a personal demon and gave her the necklace to keep it at bay. I wonder if…"

"What are you thinking?" Rossi had seen this enough times to know that it could crack the case.

Just then Reid went to the map with the sites of where the bodies were found. "Why didn't I see this sooner?" He took the marker and connected the sites with a circle then a straight line to each in order. The image of a pentagram appeared in from of them. It also located where the next body would be if they didn't hurry. Reid's eyes grew as he realized something else. He grabbed for his phone to call Morgan. One ring. Two. Three. Four. Voicemail. "Shit."

"What is it Reid?" Hotch had a look of worry now.

"The location in the center of this," pointing to the map," is where Meagan's house is."

Hotch's phone rang. "Garcia?"

"I can't get a hold of Morgan. He asked me to locate Meagan Willow's parents but they dead five years ago when she was eighteen. She was rewarded the house later that year."

The three men looked at each other and knew that Meagan was the Unsub and Diana was the real target. They ran to their car hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>They pulled up the find the front door open and Morgan lying on the floor. Hotch run up to him as he started to come around. Reid was quickly at his side.<p>

"What happened and where is Diana?" Reid felt a hole in the pit of his stomach.

"Both of them went to the kitchen for some tea. I went to the door to try and get a signal incase Garcia call back. Then something hit me in the back of the head." He winced as he touched the now tender patch of skin.

"Hotch. Tonight is the full moon. I should have known better when Diana said Meagan had asked about mandrake. She's taking Diana to the last spot to close a circle of protection around her house and to get rid of her demon."

"Then let's get moving." Morgan tried to get up but fell back down.

"You're not going anywhere. Reid you know where to go. Take Rossi and find them."

Reid led Rossi out the back for the house and up the hill. As they reach the top, a scream pierced the night air. "DIANA." Reid ran toward the sound, leaving Rossi behind. He drew his gun as he hit a clearing lit by candles. In the center of the pentagram stood Meagan kneeling behind Diana who had been force onto her knees. "Let her go Meagan."

"No. She's the reason my boyfriend left me. Her and the others, saying it's better to be your true self then hide behind a mask to please others. He thought I was crazy 'cause I put some ginseng in his food to help with his manhood. What you think teach?" Meagan has a knife to Diana's neck now.

"Please Meagan, you didn't have to kill them. We were just trying to help you step on the right path." Diana locked eyes with Reid. He somehow knew what she was planning. She was trying to talk Meagan into surrendering. "Reid please, put your gun down."

"I can't do that. I'll do it only if Meagan puts the knife down."

"Reid." Rossi had finally caught up to his partner with gun drawn.

"Rossi I can handle this." Both anger and pain was laced in his voice. He was fighting the urge to shot Meagan in between the eyes because he knew if he missed Diana would die and Meagan would win.

"Lower your gun Reid. We need to talk her down."

"Everyone shut up." She took a tighter hold the woman that was her teacher. "It's time." She raised the knife high into the air. "Sister Moon. I offer this sacrifice in exchange for protect from the demons that follow me."

"NOOOOOO."

BANG. BANG.

Both women hit the ground.

"You guys ok?" Morgan and Hotch walked out of the shadows at the far side. Rossi nodded as Morgan checked Meagan for a pulse. "She's dead"

Reid had ran over to Diana and picked her up in his arms. "Diana, can you hear me? Please wake up?" His voice was cracking. He gently shook her. "We need to get her help now. Who knows how much mandrake Meagan put in the tea."

"Spencer," Diana's voice was weak but just her saying his name filled him with relief. "I didn't drink any tea. I just made her think I did."

"You figured it out?"

"I knew you did too. And that you would get here in time to save me." Smiles graced both of their face.

"Reid, we should take Diana back toward the house. She should still see medical personal." Reid nodded and cradled the woman that was slowly casting a spell on his heart.

"You want me to take her man?"

"I have her Morgan." Reid carefully made his way back toward the house.

"You know I could walk down on my own?"

"I do but I don't want anything to happen to you." Unknowingly his hold on her tightened.

"I know." Diana gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No thank you." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want more tales of Reid and Diana, Review.<strong>

**PS - Wrote Seaver out on purpose because I don't really like her.**


	2. A Surpise Vistior

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the BAU team met Diana Moonstone and stop her student Meagan Willows from killing her. Spencer Reid still thought about how he almost lost this woman who he liked and had no idea if she shared his feelings. Morgan picked on him during the flight back about acting like a hero. Reid said that he was just doing his job.<p>

"Reid, you acted the same way with that actress awhile back. I can read you like a book. You like her don't you?"

"I'm not sure. She actually knows more about something than I do. But when I first met Diana, I felt short of breathe."

"That would be called 'love at first sight' man. Did you at least give her your card?"

"Yeah." Reid thought about the flight and what Morgan had said. He knew Morgan had some idea of what he was talking about. As he rifled through his mail, he found an old fashion envelope postmarked in Pittsburgh. He opened it quickly and found a hand written letter from the women that wouldn't stay out of his mind. It read:

_Dear Spencer,_

_I know that are first meeting was short but I know that you felt a spark between us because I felt it too. I have never felt anything like that before in my life. I know that our paths will cross again soon._

_Truly Yours,_

_Diana._

Reid looked over the page and words a hundred times. Then he saw Morgan enter the office area and hid the note under some paper work. But it was too late. Morgan made a bee line for Reid's desk.

"What you get good? A letter from your mom?"

"No. Just some junk mail."

"Then why did you hide it?"

Reid knew now that Morgan wasn't going to let up and placed it back to the top of the pile. "It's a letter from Diana Moonstone."

"I told you lover boy."

"Told him what?"

Both men looked to the door and saw the figure of the woman in question right there wearing black slacks and a light blue button-down shirt. "Diana," Reid said as he made his way to the door to greet here. "Why are you all the way here in Quantico?"

"Didn't I say I'd see you soon?" She nodded toward the desk.

"But how?"

"I asked her." Hotch walked out of his office. "I feel that she would make a good addition to the team. She has agreed to take the test to become a full agent. I want you to help her Reid."

"Sure thing." He couldn't help but smile to himself. He would final get the chance to ask her the millions of question that he wanted.

Garcia suddenly ran through the door. "Sir, we have a missing child in Utah."

"Sorry to cut this short. Garcia, forward us the information. Everyone else meet at the plane in twenty."

Morgan and Rossi grabbed their bags as Garcia handed Reid his file and also one to Diana. "I'm sorry I don't really get a chance to formally meet you Diana. I'm Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst and temporary Communications Director. I'll have I tablet ready for you by the next case. When you get back we should chat."

"Sounds good and nice to meet you." Diana gave Reid a quick look. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The plane was abuzz with discussion. Garcia told them the details of the missing child. "Our missing child's name is Jennifer Wells, age thirteen. She was last seen living the house for school by her mother. The school is only a few blocks away from the school so Mrs. Wells had arrangement with the neighbors that Jennifer would walk with their daughter. But, the neighbor's daughter was sick today so Jennifer continued on to school without telling her mother. The school called after attendance to ask if she was staying home from school. Mrs. Wells said that her daughter left for that morning for school. She quickly called the police. The only clue they found was her pack back a block from the school."<p>

"Have they tried using dogs to follow her scent?"

"Yes and that is how they found the backpack. That's also where the trial stopped."

"There's a good chance that whoever took Jennifer used a vehicle." Reid had grown use to this. He always wished he hadn't. 'Oh great. Another headache,' he thought as he placed a hand to his forehead.

"You ok man," Morgan asked. He knew about the headaches but not much more.

"I'm fine. Just didn't have my coffee this morning." They always bought that one because he did drink a lot of it. He looked over to Diana hoping that she didn't catch on. Her face had a look of concern. "Anyway, Garcia was there any sex offenders in the area?"

"Yes boy genius. Two in fact. One was caught with a prostitute and the other streaking at the homecoming game."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch disconnected the video feed. "When we land I want Reid, Rossi, and Diana to head to Jennifer's home. Morgan, you and I will go to where they found the backpack to look for more." Everyone nodded. "Diana I want you to stay close to Reid. You my use your abilities but please don't say anything about them."

"Yes sir. I know that if we catch whoever did this, the court could dismiss anything evidence that I gather." She seemed upset but understanding. Hotch wanted to protect her and the team.

"Alright. We land in five and we'll be hitting the ground running."

* * *

><p>Rossi pulled the black SUV in front of a one story ranch house. A female police officer came to the window. "You must be the BAU team. "I'm Officer Abby Jonas. The chief asked me to stay here and wait for you. Mrs. Wells is shaken about the whole thing. Jennifer is her only child and her husband pasted away last year." Officer Jonas led the team inside. There they found the mother sitting on the couch crying.<p>

"Mrs. Wells, my name is David Rossi. This is Dr. Spencer Reid and Diana Moonstone. Would you mind me asking a few questions?"

"If it can help bring my little girl back, yes?"

"Has your daughter every ditched school?"

"No she was in the top percent of her class."

"Did she ever walk to school by herself before?"

"No. I always told her to go with someone and if she couldn't find someone to come home and I'd drive her."

"Why do you think she just continued on to school?"

"I don't know. Maybe we were running late."

"Did she talk about anyone that she had met recently?"

"No."

"What about a boyfriend?"

"Goodness no. She just started going through puberty recently. For me, it took awhile before I liked boys."

As the conversation continued Reid and Diana looked around the room. Reid noticed that there were no pictures of the late husband. "If you don't mind me asking, why are there no pictures of your late husband?"

"He didn't like his picture taken. The only one I have of him is in Jennifer's room. They were close and she took it hard when he pasted."

"How'd he die?"

"A drunk driver hit him on his home from a buissniess trip."

"Would you mind if we looked in your daughter's room?"

"Not at all. It's the last door on the left."

"Thank you." Reid led Diana down the hall to the girl's room. He opened the door to reveal a light purple room. The bed had dark purple sheets and a pile of stuffed animals . There was a bookshelf, desk, dresser, and night stand. Everything looked taken care of and in its place. Diana moved around the bed to the night stand and opened the draw. "I found a journal. There's no lock on it. What could that mean?"

"Maybe she trusts her mother not to read it. What did she write about?"

"How much she misses he father mostly. There is a little bit about a boy she has a crush on. Looks like her mom was wrong about her liking boys. I can sense a lot of different emotions. The two most prominent is sadness and confusion." Diana leafed through the pages to the last entry. _"Mike asked me out on a date. Omg. But mom would never let me go. I'm just a little girl to her. I wish that she would let me find my own way. Mike said that if I go out with I'm he won't tell anyone. I'm not sure what I'll do. Maybe a good night's sleep will help." _She looked over the page. "Jennifer wrote this last night. We need to tell Hotch about this Mike."

He was in shock. It was only her first case and she may have found the clue needed to find Jennifer. "Wow, you're a natural at this Diana." Reid walked over her taking her hand. "I wish I knew how your mind works."

Diana smiled. "You will find out soon enough. When we solve this, we'll have time. But now we have to find her." They locked eyes. Reid felt himself being drawn to her. He moved closer and closer.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something guys." Both jumped and looked to find Morgan at the door. "Don't worry guys, I knew in Pittsburgh. Your secret is safe with me. I just came to see what you might have found. We couldn't find anything at the abduction site." Morgan in and looked around. "A lot of stuffed animals but no posters."

Reid cleared his throat. "We found a journal. Her last entry talks about a boy named Mike and how her mother treats her like a child."

"I think we need to talk to Mike and see if he's seen her today." Diana was sure that his boy could help.

"But we don't have the time to look for every Mike in the school. We need to narrow it down."

Diana looked around the room and remembered the bookcase. "I know that when I was younger that I always marked in my yearbooks which boys I thought were cute and so did my friends." She left through the last edition and found a page with hearts on it. "This is the only page in here like this. His last name is Neilson and he's a junior this year. He could have a car."

Even the ladies man was shocked at her skill. "I think Hotch made a great choice in asking you to join. I'll give you two a minute while I talk to Hotch." Morgan left the room. Reid and Diana just looked at each other and laughed.

"I think we need some air Spencer."

"Agreed." The pair left the room to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! There will be more. Promise.<strong>


	3. A New Set of Skills

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS

* * *

><p>As Reid and Diana walked into the living room, they find Hotch talking on the phone. "Thanks Garcia." He hung up the phone and turned to his team. "Mike Neilson wasn't at school today. Garcia found his home address and license plate number. He has also had a run in with the local PD a month ago when he and another girl were found in a car. He wasn't charged."<p>

"So this kid likes younger girls," Rossi asks.

"We can't be sure. We need to find him first. Morgan, Reid, and Diana go to the home address while Rossi and I head to the school to talk to principle." The team goes to the vehicles. Reid sat in the backseat with Diana while Morgan drove. The house was located on the other side of town in a middle class neighborhood. Reid felt another headache forming. This time he couldn't use the coffee excuse since he got a cup at the airport before heading to the house.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Diana had the same look as on the plane.

"Just another headache."

"Reid, you need to get that checked. I know you were lying on the plane, man." Morgan normally didn't talk with Reid about this around others.

Reid sighed. "I have Morgan. They found nothing physically wrong with me. I'm afraid that I'll end up like my mother. I'm starting to see things and…"

"Shh. Claim down Spencer." Diana took his hand in hers. "It's not unusually to experience these things. The most common cause is stress. I'm sure they told you that."

"Yeah."

"Reid you have been over doing it a lot lately. Maybe our upcoming vacation will be just what you need." Morgan tried to stay positive but knew that if Hotch were to find out, Reid would be made to stay home till cleared for duty. But they needed him.

"While, I can help you right now. Close your eyes." Reid followed her directions. "Now focus on my hands." She placed her hands on the sides of his head, close her eyes and focus her energy. It flowed to her hands and into him. A cool breeze danced across his skin on into his brain. The headache melted away. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, that was amazing." He was surprised how while it had worked.

"What did you do to him Diana?"

"It's called Reiki or energy healing. It works all over the body and a great companion to message."

"Remind me to come to you next time I get a headache or sore muscle. Ok the house is here on the left."

"His car's here." Reid memorized the license plate number. Morgan pulled the car over.

"I'll go around back in case he tries to run. Diana why don't you go to the door first. He may answer if it is a woman."

"Ok." Everyone took their positions. Reid stays just out of sight of the door. Diana knocked twice before the young man she had seen in Jennifer's yearbook answered. A chill rolled down her spine. He was hiding something. If it was Jennifer or something else, she didn't know. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Diana Moonstone, with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Jennifer Wells, the girl that went missing this morning."

"Yeah I heard about that."

"Did you know her?"

"Yeah I asked her if she wanted to go out on a date. She told me she had to think about it. I don't really blame. Her mom is kinda crazy about her dating."

"When was the last time you saw here?"

"This morning. I drove by her on my way to school. I offered her a ride but she said no. So I drove off.

"Did you see any other vehicles in the area?"

"Just a white van. But it was going the other direction."

"May I ask why you're not in school?"

"I had a doctor's appointment earlier this morning."

Just then Diana's phone rang. "Go ahead Hotch."

"Diana, are you at the Neilson residence?"

"Yes Sir."

"See if you can get inside and look around. A witness just said that they saw a car matching his car."

"Did they say if there was another vehicle in the area?"

"No. They said that they were driving by in a white van. Don't enter alone. Have Reid go with you and Morgan go around back."

"Already done Sir."

"Morgan's idea."

"Yes."

"Alright. If you find her, bring him in." Hotch hung up the phone. Diana's heart was pounding but she kept her cool. She motioned to Reid to join her and took a deep breath.

"Would it be ok to look inside?"

"My parents don't like having people in the house without them home."

"How about you call them and ask?" Reid was at her side. "Sorry, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm also with the FBI."

"Sure. Give me a minute." Mike went inside. A minute later, they heard a commotion coming from the backyard. Reid and Diana ran through the house to find Morgan with Mike on the ground. "Get off me."

"Hotch called me and said that the person in the white van said that they saw his car pulled over next to Jennifer." Diana looked back inside and saw a pair of girls shoes by the couch. "She's here."

"How do you know?" Reid looked and saw the shoes too. "Where is she Mike?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why is there a pair of girls' shoes? Hold him Morgan while we search the house." The two start with the ground floor and find nothing then head to the second floor. She wasn't there, but they found her jacket. Diana grabbed to piece of clothing and Reid called Hotch. "She not here Hotch. But we found her shoes and jacket. Can you send the K-9 unit over?"

"Yes and Rossi and I will be there too. Have Morgan take Mike to the station and start search near the house."

"Right." Reid leads the way back down stairs. "Morgan, she was here. Hotch said to take Mike down to the station. We'll start searching out here."

Morgan picked Mike off the ground and led him to the SUV. Reid scanned the area looking for any sign of Jennifer. Diana reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pouch. Reid watches as she pulls a crystal with a gold chain out of it. "What's that?"

"It's my pendulum. I use it for dowsing. Just watch out for anyone. The last thing I need is someone seeing me use this." Diana held the end of the chain and closed her eyes. "Sprits, please guide me to Jennifer Wells." She opens her eyes and sees the crystal swaying just to the left toward the woods. "Follow me." Diana started walking in the direction the crystal pointed.

"But Hotch said to say near the house."

"I can't sense her here. But she's close by. Spencer I need you if I find her." She was impulsive which was needed at times and this was one of them. Reid followed her into the woods. Five minutes later Reid's phone started ringing.

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Where are you two?" Reid could tell that Hotch wasn't happy not to find them back at the house.

"In the woods about five minutes out. Diana 'saw' something. We left Jennifer's jacket on the couch with her shoes."

"When this is over you know we need to talk about Diana."

'Crap!' "Yes Sir."

"We'll get the K-9 unit going. Yell if you find her." The end of the phone went dead.

Reid was worried now. Did Hotch know about his feelings for Diana or was she just not right for the team. 'What are you thinking? Focus, Spencer.' They didn't go much farther when they saw a crude shed. Diana put her tool away. "There." They ran too it and looked inside was a girl tied up. Reid kicked in the door and went inside. He removed a type that coved her mouth. She was crying. "Are you ok Jennifer? Did he hurt you?" All she did was nod her head and cry harder. They could hear dogs in the background. "Stay with her Diana while I get the others." Reid ran out and started yelling "Over here. We found her." Soon enough Hotch and Rossi were there and helped to bring Jennifer out.

* * *

><p>The team was on the plane and heading for home. It had turned out that Mike Neilson had kidnapped and raped multiple underclassmen girls over the last year. Jennifer was the one that attended school every day and threw up the red flag. The other girls came forward after the first set of charges were filed and Mike looked at a 25 to life sentence. Diana received most of the praise from the guys. If she hadn't looked in the yearbook they would have never found out Mike's last name. But Reid was still worried because Hotch hadn't talked to the two of them. A headache started to flare and he thought about what had happened in the car. Just the thought alone numbed it. He sat next to Diana. She fell asleep. The jet lag from the flight out had caught up with her. He enjoyed her resting her head on his shoulder. Morgan kept a watchful eye. Reid knew the true reason. Morgan felt this way about Garcia. And he didn't want anyone else to see what they won't and be able to have it. The plane was about to land and Reid gentle woke Diana. "We're about to land."<p>

"Alright. I can't believe a got so far into sleep, I was dreaming."

"What about?"

"Not gonna tell."

Hotch walked over and took a set across from them. "When we get back to the office, I want to meet with you guys in mine." They nodded.

* * *

><p>They sat in the chairs across the desk from Hotch. Reid was hoping Diana wasn't being sent home. "Guys, I wanted to congratulate you on your teamwork and skill. Granted there were a few moments that didn't go by the book like you going ahead to find Jennifer but I'm still impressed. Reid, you know that our mandatory 10-days is in a few days. What were your plans?"<p>

"I was going to stay home and relax. Maybe catch up on some reading."

"Well I wanted to know if Diana could stay at your apartment till we found a permanent residence for her."

Reid couldn't believe what he just heard. Hotch wanted Diana to stay with him? "Yes. Sure."

"I hope you don't mind me doing this Diana. But with the last case and this vacation, didn't have time to set everything up for you."

"No it's fine Hotch. This way Reid could help me prepare for my exams."

"Then it's settled." Hotch got up and walked to the door. "Oh and one more thing. Keep your feeling for each other at bay on a case and here. I don't need Strauss after the team again." And he was gone.

Reid and Diana just looked at each other and smiled. "Do you have everything you need for tonight?"

"Yeah Spencer. Have a suitcase out in my rental car. The rest of my belonging won't be here till i setup delivery."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure everything was going to work out." She winked and left the office leaving Reid to wonder what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love when everyone knows something without you telling them. PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


	4. Alone at Last

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

* * *

><p>The team prepared for the mandatory vacation. Even Garcia had received it with them this time around. They all met in the meeting room to collect paychecks and say their farewells. Morgan was heading home to spend some much needed time with his mom and sisters. Rossi had a small book tour for the re-release of one of his books. Hotch would be taking Jack to Disney World. While Garcia was staying at home because she had some busy work around her apartment and didn't want to be too far from Kevin, who was stepping in to provide support for the other teams. Each member left one by one till only Reid and Diana were left. He couldn't help but smile at the idea of spending the next ten days with this amazing woman. He finally had a chance to ask about her beliefs and abilities.<p>

Diana drove since Reid was didn't like to drive. She pulled into a parking spot close to the building so she didn't have to pull her bag so far. But by the time she went to grab it, Reid already had it in his hand. "Ready," he asks. She was the first person stay over since he moved in. She just smiled as he led the way inside and onto the elevator. It came to rest on the 4th floor. Down the hall to the last door was Reid's apartment. He opened to the door to reveal a very modern pad. "Have a look around. I'm just going to put this in my room for now." The wall across the entry was brick with a bookcase full of old literature from around the world. Diana browsed the titles and found many classic love stories. She laughed to herself then walked into the living room that held a simple couch and chair set. There was an older TV across from the chair, that didn't look like it was used much. There was no computer which was a surprise. Almost everyone had one now a day. Next she entered a kitchen area that looked almost new. Only a bar separated it from the living room. She took a quick look in the fridge but it was bare.

"Why is there no food in here?"

Reid came out of the back room. "Sorry. I haven't had time to go shopping. I'm mostly at work."

"That's ok," said as she walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. "I know there was something you wanted to do in Utah."

"And what would that be?"

"This." She pulled him down for their first kiss of hopefully many. Reid's mind went racing. His arms went around her waist as he pulled her closer against him. She broke the kiss a little too soon for him. "We'll have time for more, later. First, we need to get some food. Don't worry I'll cook."

He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

* * *

><p>The happy duo returned both with armfuls of food and drinks. They placed their cargo on the bar. The first bag Diana opened was the one with two bottles of wine. She placed them in the freezer. Reid had a puzzled look on his face. "Why did you put them in there?"<p>

"So that they are chilled before we eat silly boy. I guess you're not as much of a know-it-all as Morgan thinks you are."

"I know a vast amount of knowledge mostly through my reading."

"There are many ways to gain knowledge. I wouldn't want doubt if your ability to learn is just your natural gift."

"Like your empathy."

"Yes. Everyone has a natural gift and some two. I myself also have the ability to heal as you know." She continued to put everything was except for some chicken and brown rice. "You can good sit in the living room and read while I make dinner."

Reid just shook his head. "I'm going to sit here and talk to you so that I can learn more about you." He then pulled out one of the bar stools and sat there.

She let out a small laugh and continued with dinner. "So what would you like to know Dr. Reid?"

"First, how did you start learning about Wicca?"

"It started when I was little. I always pretended to make potions with whatever was around me and when my friends and I played, I was the good witch that helped. Then one day, I found one of my mom's magic books. She found me reading it and sat me down. She told me that neither she nor grandma practiced in front of me because they wanted me to follow my own beliefs. From then on she started to teach me the old ways as she had from her mother. She had the power of foresight and told me that I was destined for great things in my life and that there would be a trying time that would lead me to it. And her predictions have never been wrong." She placed the chicken and rice in the oven. "It's going to take forty-five minutes before it done. Want to go set on the couch?" He nodded and led the way. Reid sat at the end closest to the TV while Diana laid down and rested her head on his lap. Reid shifted a little in discomfort. "Oh sorry," she said when trying to get back up.

"No. It's ok. I just never had someone do that before." He motioned her to take her previous position.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Reid didn't want his awkwardness keep her from him. She laid back down and looked up into his eyes. Time seemed to stand still for a moment.

"So tell me about your child hood. And not the file version."

"While, I was born to a schizophrenic mother and she witness the murder of a neighbor, who had killed a local boy. After that her schizophrenia progressed to the point where she was no longer able to teach. When I graduated from high school I had her commented to a sanatorium in Vegas. I write to her every day."

"And you're worried you'll become like her?"

"Sometimes."

"What's her name?"

"Oh you'll think I'm crazy."

"Promise I won't."

"It's Diana."

"I bet your most recent letters are confusing her a little." Diana started to laugh.

Reid couldn't help but let out a laughed of his own. He was expecting a letter any day know from his mom full of question about the new 'Diana' in his life. Unknown to him, his right hand had started curling itself in her hair. He then started to noticed how silky smooth it was. 'How I'm I so comfortable around her,' he thought to himself. She looked up to at him to him like she had read his mind.

"That's what love does to us. Makes act in different ways." Diana sat up and placed her head on his shoulder. "You stopped play with my hair. I knew you were thinking about something. Was I right?"

He took her chin in his hand. "You sure you can't read minds?"

"Yes."

"Good answer." He placed a light kiss on her lips. "It's been forty-five minutes."

"Thanks," she said as she got up to head to the kitchen. Reid followed and started to place plates at the bar. As she plated the food, he retrieved the wine from the freezer. "You were right. The wine is chilled."

"I told you so."

He grabbed two glasses and filled them. Reid handed Diana hers as she took her sit. They enjoy light conversation and the chicken. He was glad to have a homemade meal and company. Diana shared her opinions of the team. She like everyone but felt weird about being the only female that traveled to locations. He then told her about his former teammates. He got a little choked up about Emily. Diana reassured him that it takes time for the soul to heal from something like that. As they finish the meals and half the wine. Diana got up and starts taking care of the dishes. She stumbled which caused Reid to quickly get up. "I think you have had enough wine for now. I'm putting you on the couch and I'll do the dishes."

"No, no. I'm fine." She half-heartedly fights him. When he does get her over to the couch, she pulls him down with her and starts to kiss him. Reid is overcome at first. His hands begin to explore her arms and legs. He regains his wits and pulls away.

"Diana, I don't want to take advantage of you like this. If we take that step, I want it to be you and me, not the wine." He ran the back of his hand down her face. He then picked her up and carried her to his room. It was simple like the rest of the apartment. He placed her on the bed, removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm sorry Spencer," She whispered from underneath the covers.

He knelt down and kissed you forehead. "Don't be. You just drank too much, too quick. If you need something I'll be in the living room." He quietly left the room to clean up. When he finished, he went into the bathroom to change into a pair of sweatpants and cotton tee. Taking a blanket from the closet, he made his way to the couch and settled in. Sleep befell him has he thought of the woman in the next room.

Diana awoke a few hours later. She felt bad for making Reid on the couch in his own home. She got up and changed out of her jeans and blouse and into a pair of boy shorts and tank top. Quietly she when out to the living room. "Spencer," she whispered. She watched him stir from his sleep.

"Is something wrong," he asked while yawning.

"Yes. You should be in your bed."

"No you go ahead and sleep in there. I'll be fine."

"No, I want you in there with me. I promise the wine is gone."

He slowly got up and led her back into the bedroom. She took the spot she had left and waited for Reid to climb in too. He lifted the covers and snuggled next to her, placing an arm around her and the other under his head. He kissed her shoulder and said, "Good night Diana."

"Sleep well Spencer."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. The good stuff is coming and the rating will change then. I made an layout of Reid's apartment on my Deviant Art account. My username is jazzakai2000 there as well. So please check it out.<strong>


	5. Reid's a Naughty Boy

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

* * *

><p>Reid took Diana for a walk in the park outside of his apartment. The path led them down by the pond where two swans rested in the water. "Did you know that swans mate for life," Reid asked.<p>

"Yes. Everyone knows that."

"Well what if I said I want you to be my swan for life?" He pulled a small box from his packet. Opening it, he reveals a princess cut diamond. Diana looks at him with loving eyes, "I…"

Bang

Diana fell in to her lovers arms. Reid went into shock when he realizes that this beautiful woman that he proposed to was killed before they could start their life together. "Diana, please open your eyes. Please I can't lose you. Not like this. No, NO, NO!"

* * *

><p>He sat straight up in a cold sweat. His body trembled at the freighting images that had entered his mind and a headache followed. "It was just a dream."<p>

"Spencer what's wrong?" Diana sat up next to him, placing a reassuring arm around him. This was the second time in two nights he woke like this.

"It's that dream again. What could it mean?"

"You're afraid of losing me aren't you?"

"Yes but why like this?"

"I don't know." She noticed his hand on his head. "Come here. The least I could do is help with the headache." She placed her to the side of his face like she had before. Focusing her energy to her palms, Diana slowly eased pain. 'I wish I could erase this dream from Spencer's mind. Maybe if focus a little more, I could…' Her arms wrapped around her as discomfort filled her.

"Diana, are you ok?"

"I just over did it. I wasn't focused enough and tried to erase the dream."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause I don't want you to suffer."

"This is my fault. Please forgive me."

"You are not to blame. I tried to do something I'm unable to and this is just my body's way of telling me."

Reid wrapped his arms around her. "I still feel bad. Is there anything I can do?" In the last three days he had learned that Diana was just a stubborn as him at time.

"Hold me?"

"Of course." Both repositioned themselves and held each other as they slept.

* * *

><p>The next day, Diana and Reid sat on the couch and talked. Over the last few days they covered many topics about their lives. Reid told her about his youth, education, time in the BAU and his addiction problem. She revealed more about her past. She actually surprised this day. "You know I forgot. I have a degree in psychology."<p>

"Wait. Psychology?"

"Yes. That's one of the reasons Hotch hired me. I completely forgot with everything that happened. I'll have to make sure that the boys know when we get back. Garcia would already know right?"

"I'd say something to her anyway. That way she doesn't feel like she has a secret."

"Good idea."

"So, why psychology?"

"It helps me to understand myself more. There was a point I thought something was mentally wrong with me and started looking through all the diseases out there. I found that many of the people I helped my mother treat had mental diseases as well. By studying them, I found different ways of helping. Instead of giving a prescription drug, I show the natural ways through diet and exercise."

"You truly are amazing." He wrapped her in his arms, pulled her on top of him and pressed his lips hard to hers. She returned it with equal force. His hand ran down the small of her back. Diana couldn't help but moan in delight.

"What brought this on," she whispered as she pulled away to catch her breath.

"I'm not sure. But when I'm with you, I'm more impulsive. I don't think things through as much."

"Is it a bad thing?" She bent down to kiss his neck.

"Not right now," he barely got out as his body arched into hers.

"Good." She continued her assault on her neck, along his chin and back to his lips. Her figures ran through his short hair and lightly scratched his scalp. All Reid could think about was the sensations coursing through his body. He could feel his pants tighten as his member began to swell. Now his hands had found a way under the graphic tee that she wore and up to her breast. She moaned again as his figure lightly brushed her nipples. She was starting to lose control of herself. "Spencer, we should stop."

Reid used what control he had left to remove his hands. "I'm sorry. Did I go to fast?"

"No. It's just…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other in shock. Diana jumped up and ran to the restroom while Reid tried to smooth his clothes. "Coming." Opened the door, he find Morgan standing there with a questionable look on his face.

"I'm I interrupting something Reid?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Your hair is a mess, clothes wrinkled, face flush, lips swollen and a noticeable bulge in your pants."

Reid could feel the heat in his cheeks. He looked down to his feet not wanting to look Morgan in the eyes. "So, why you home so early?"

"You're not changing the subject on me smarty. So have you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Come on Reid. Man to man."

"He told you the answer Derek." Diana walked up behind Reid and smiled at Morgan. "I thought you were spending time with the family."

"I did but I know that your testing will be when we get back to work. So I wanted to offer my help with the firearms qualification. The doctor here," pointing to Reid, "isn't the best shot we have."

"Hey."

"It's true man."

"Sure you can help me. When do you want to head to the range?" Reid just looked at her.

"How about I meet you two there in two hours? That way Reid can calm down before we go."

"That will work."

"Don't I get a say in this," Reid asked. He really just wanted to stay home.

"I promise it won't take long Spencer. Besides, a little fresh air will do us good." She looked back over to Morgan. "We'll see you in awhile." She closed the door before Morgan could say good bye. She turned around and faced Reid. "So what do you want to do now?"

"You little sneak. You know he's probably still there. LISTENING."

"Reid you are too smart for your own good at times," come Morgan's muffled voice through the door. "I'll see ya there. Don't be late. And Reid you might as well practice too."

"Bye Morgan." The couple stood there and listened for the elevator to open and close. Reid looked into Diana's eyes. "So, should we continue or get ready?"

"I say get ready. I want to hop in the shower before we go. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure I could use one too."

"You better make it a cold one mister."

"Why's that?"

"You have so much to learn." She ran off the bathroom before he could say anything.

* * *

><p>Morgan paced outside the firing range wait for the love birds to show. He looked to see Diana and Reid walking toward him. "I thought I said to been on time?"<p>

"We are. Still have five minutes," she shouted from the down the parking lot.

"Ok Miss Tomb Raider." Diana could help but laugh. She didn't even think about it till now. She had braided hair ponytail to keep it out of the way. She even threw on a part of kakis, black tee, and leather jacket. She looked to Reid, who had his trademark look of confusion. 'I'll explain later,' she mouthed to him and he nodded. They reached Morgan with a minute to go.

"You ready to learn from the best on the team?"

"We'll see," she said as she walked by him and inside. She stopped at the counter to talk to the clerk.

"Hello Madam. How can I help you today?"

"Hello, I'm Diana Moonstone. I'm here with Agent Derek Morgan and Agent Dr. Spencer Reid to practice for my firearms qualification."

"Oh yes Miss. Moonstone. Agent Hotchner told us that you would be down at some point to practice. Do you have a firearm's permit?"

"Here you are?"

"Ok. Here is your ear protection, ammo and a Glock 22. Happy shooting." Diana claimed the items and headed for the far booth. Morgan and Reid flashed there IDs and followed. The target was in place and she loaded the gun."

"Whoo girl. We haven't covered the basics."

"Just stand there and watch. Firing." She raised the gun and pulled the trigger five times. She placed the gun down and waited for the target to return to her. She took it down. Handing it to the men, she asked, "What do you think?"

Both agents looked in disbelief. There were two holes in the head and three very close holes in the chest. "Damn girl! Where did you learn to shoot like this?"

"I grow up in the hills of Pennsylvania. It's the past time there. So do I still need help?"

"If you can shot a rifle like this too, I guess not. Maybe you can give Reid some pointers too."

"I've gotten better Morgan. I haven't failed since last time."

"Ok boys, that's enough." She picked up the items and started to head for the counter again. "Do you mind if we stop by the mall real quick, Spencer? I just need to pick something up."

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks. So we'll see you at the office next week?" She turned to face Morgan who was still hold the target.

"Yeah."

"Maybe some night we can call Garcia and hit the town," Reid said. "Of course you should probably call this time."

"You're right. I'm sure she would like to hang out. And I'm sorry for just showing up like that."

"It's alright. See ya later." Reid took Diana's arm and led the way out of the shooting range. "Now what do you need to get?"

"My little secret. I'm sure you can find something at the bookstore, can't you?"

"I guess." Reid looked down at his feet. He didn't want her to go off on her own. It made him nervous when she wasn't in the same room. He let out a breath. "Maybe I could pick up some books about Wicca and magic?"

"That would be good. I have more in my belongings too. Just remember that they are under 'New Age' at the store." She looked at his concerned face. "Relax. You'll like it, I promise," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled. "How is it that you can put me at ease with just a kiss?"

"Because we belong together."

* * *

><p><strong> Diana has a few hidden talents, huh?<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Give me any ideas you have for side stories.**


	6. The First Time

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS

* * *

><p>At the bookstore, Reid scanned through the titles in the 'New Age' section. He laughed because these were really old ways. He skimmed the titles and authors. Diana had told him to avoid anything from John Edwards and Silvia Brown. She said that these too were just in it for the money. He found three that caught his eye the most. The first had a girl with red hair laying in a pile of leaves call "Natural Witchery", the second was "The Everything Wicca and Witchcraft Book", and the last "A Witches' Bible: The Complete Witches' Handbook." The woman at the register, who knew Reid, was surprised at his choices. "Just broadening my knowledge," he told her as he paid for them. He waited by the front of the store for Diana to finish. She rounded the corner holding a brown paper bag. "Are you going to tell me yet?"<p>

"Nope," she said as she reaches his side. "Smile. I know you don't like not knowing things, but this is just for you."

He half-heartedly smiled. 'What could be so important that I'm not allowed to know,' he asked himself. "Can I at least have a hint to what it might be," he begged.

"Ok, just one. It's for tonight after dinner." She began to walk to the exit.

"Why so long?" He followed as quickly as he could, hoping to get more out of her.

* * *

><p>Reid was now sitting in his living room waiting for Diana to finish in the bathroom. They ate almost an hour ago and he still didn't know what she had planned. He grew more anxious as the minutes passed. 'This has to be punishment for earlier,' he thought to himself. The thought of what could have happened before Morgan had shown up made Reid's pants grow tight again. Just as he thought about going to check on her the door opened. She walked out and stood in front of him. "What do you think Spencer?" His mouth grew dry and pants even tighter. She was standing there in nothing but a lacy, emerald color bra and boy shorts combo that only amplifier her green eyes. Her red hair lightly curled around her frame. All he could do was mouth the word 'wow'. She smiled, walked over straddled him. "Sorry I took so long. I just wanted to look perfect for you."<p>

He finally, collected himself enough to talk. "You already are perfect, even without this. But why?"

"I wanted to get these the last few days so we could make our first time special. After this morning, I felt that you were ready to take that step. Please tell me I'm right."

"You are. Just so know I've never had sex before."

"I kinda guessed that from what Morgan had said."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. We can take it as slow as you need. It's not like we have anywhere to be right now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him gently.

"Thank you for understanding," he got out between kisses. His arms went around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. The force of the kisses grew. Reid pressed the tip of his tongue to her lips, asking permission to enter. She granted it by parting them. Their tongues dance in each other's mouths till he pulled his lips away. Diana softly whimpered in protest but then gasped as the lips returned on her neck. Reid began to leave a trial of kisses down to her collarbone and top of her swollen bosom. Pleasure ripped through her body causing her to jump. He pulled away worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. It's just I've never felt anything like this before." Her breathing was labored and body trembled. "Please don't stop."

His lips returned to where he had left off. The pleasure returned as she ran her figures through his hair, and down his chest. They worked to unbutton the shirt that was in the way. After the last button was done, she tugged the fabric down is arms to reveal his slightly defined chest. Her nails raked across the flesh. Reid's back arch in the feeling. With what little self-control he had left he asked only one word. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," she replied as his mouth found hers again. He repositioned arms around and got off the couch, carrying her to his room. Reid placed her on the bed and hovered himself over her.

"What should I do," he asked, not sure what the next step really was.

"Why don't you lie down and let me led."

He did. She sat up and started to undo his pants. His eyes watch in anticipation as she slid both pants and boxer briefs completely off. He felt exposed and a little embarrassed. He turned his head not wanting to see her expression.

"Baby? What's wrong? Did I go too fast for you?" Worry weighed heavy in her voice. He looked and saw it in her eyes too.

'Fuck.' He took a deep breath. "It's ok Diana. I'm just not sure how I measure up to other guy."

She leaned over him again. "You are very gifted mentally and physically." Her hand gently touched his member. He bucked. "Relax Spencer." She kissed him as her took hold of him and started to slowly pump. He couldn't help but let out a quick breath. She then repositioned herself down the bed.

His mind was going blank then, "Oh God." The warmth of her mouth around him caused him to almost lose control. As she moved up and down, his breath became rapid. He felt his stomach tighten. "Diana, I think I'm…" She pulled away laid next to him. His waited for his pulse to calm. "Did I?"

"No. I stopped so you could catch your breath. Know I think it's only fair that you get to torture me for a bit." She sat up and undid her bra, letting it fall to the bed. Her round breast looked even more beautiful that he could imagine. He reached over and started to knead one and kiss the other. She laid back down to give Reid better access. His lips soon found her rosy bud. He lightly sucked on it. She couldn't believe that this man had never had sex. He was just too good. Her eyes slowly closed then shot open. Somehow his hand had found its way underneath her boy shorts. His figures gently played with her folds and clit. Her body arched. Without warning, his slid a finger inside. The rear end lifted off the bed. He pulled out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. My mind just went blank and…"

"It's … Ok… Spencer…. Just wasn't… expecting that." She was catching her breath. She then reached down to remove the last bit of fabric. "I'm ready if you are."

Reid nodded and placed himself between her legs. His throbbing member brushed against her entrance. He slowly pushed in, filling her with every inch of him. She gasped at his size. She slowly rock to tell him it was okay to continue. He pulled almost all the way before returning to the previous position. Little bolts of lightning shot through his body with each thrust. Instinct was taking over. He felt the same pressure as before but fought it. Diana too was fighting with the pleasure building inside of her. Each thrust caused her to moan. Her mind had gone into overdrive. All she was sure of was that she wasn't going to last long. Both had their hands balled in the sheets. They watched each other's eyes. Finally neither could take it anymore as pleasure ripped through them. Reid could barely hold himself up as he bent down to kiss Diana. "I love you Diana."

"I love you too Spencer. Now lay down before you fall over," she said with a hint of laughter

Reid removed himself and cuddled up behind her. "That was amazing," he whispered into her ear.

"I know. Was it a great surprise?"

"Yes." He kissed her shoulder and held her tight till they both fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>They were down by the pond again, watching the swans. Reid proposed, but this time when Diana went to answer, she pulled out her side arm and shot a man standing behind her lover. She then looked back to him. "Yes I will be your swan Spencer Reid." He smiled and kisses her.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid woke up, looking at the woman in his arm. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. 'I'll tell you in the morning.' After slipping his arm out from under her, he pulled the blanket up around Diana kissed her forehead. She stirred some but didn't wake. He slipped on a pair of boxer-briefs and sweats. He made his way out to the kitchen for a drink. He became lost in his thoughts about the events of the last week. Not only had Diana proven that she can handle herself in the field, she could was able to help him take his mind off his health. The doctors still couldn't find a physical cause and he feared that his mother's illness would soon become his. He told Diana about it. She told him that even though he has some symptoms of schizophrenia, there are too many things that didn't follow them. Sure he wore two different colored socks, but his clothes were always clean and pressed. He even rambled off fact and figures and they were important at the time. Diana reassured him that if the disease did come to life, she would still be there for him. This worried him even more. Even though he father loved his mother but couldn't handle it. With a sigh he grabbed the bag book books he had bought and went over to his chair.<p>

He decided to read them while he was awake. The first was "Natural Witchery", a relatively short book nevertheless a good start. It focused on the deferent abilities as well as the use of energies. There was a lot about the moon's purifying and protection abilities. The next was "The Everything Wicca and Witchcraft Book" explained the history and modern practices used today. The first two also explained the hidden meaning of many common items. The last book seemed to be more of a manual. "The Witches' Bible" showed the some of the more extreme cases in addition to more in-depth information how people know what they truly are.

Diana quietly walked over behind him and whispered in his ear, "Why are you out here," before kissing his cheek.

"I woke up."

"Was it that dream again," she asked while taking a sit on the couch. All she had around her was the white sheet from the bed.

"Kinda. It changed to you killing the person that was going to shot you. I have a hard time falling back to sleep most of the time, so I came out here to get a drink and do some reading."

"I see you almost finish that one. Anything interesting?"

"All of it. I would have never guessed that so many people could really have a power and not even know it do to their religion and lifestyle."

"That's why I live with an open mind and heart. I don't want to judge someone or them me just because of my beliefs."

"I noticed that many of the abilities have the some effects as the side effects of schizophrenia."

"That is true. Honestly I think that because you are so worried about it, which is what is causing you headaches. The stress of losing multiple teammates doesn't help either. Like I told you earlier, if you develop it, I will still be there in your time of need."

"Thank you Dear. It should only take a few minutes to finish this. Then we can go back to bed."

Diana nodded and headed back to bed. She looked over her shoulder to see him placing the three books on is book case and heading back. He followed her in. As she went back to the side of the bed she was on, he pulled out I cotton tee and held it out to her.

"Here, no need for you to have nothing when I have pants."

"Thank you. I'm running low on clothes I'll have to call the movers tomorrow to setup delivery. But to where?" She slid the tee over her head. It rested mid thigh.

"Well, I was thinking of telling Hotch not to worry about finding you a place."

"Why?"

"I was hoping that you would move in with me."

She walked around the bed to hug him. "Of course. Besides, what's the point of us paying for two places that we'll barely be."

"That's a good point too. Now let's get to bed." With a kiss the two climbed back into bed to continue their sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long. Had a really bad writer's block about what was going to happen after their first time. There will be a epilogue chapter to sum up the move in. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Epilogue

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS

* * *

><p>Diana made arrangements for her belongings to be delivered to the Reid's apartment the next day. She then called her mom to ask her to help them pack, even though she had packed most of it already. With everything on the ball, the couple curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Reid could help but say random facts about the events in the film. She just sat there and listened to his voice. It was comforting to be with him. At the end, they headed out to lunch with Morgan, Garcia, and Kevin. Morgan behaved and didn't bring up the events of the other day, except for Diana's shooting skill. Garcia talked about a new software she was developing for the Bureau to help keep better track of pedophiles that travel across state lines. Kevin said that it has been quite the last few days at the office. Only one team had to go out and it was a "Red Cell." By the end Diana and Garcia had planned a shopping trip as well as a night on the town with the boys.<p>

When they returned to the apartment, Reid checked the mail to find a letter from his mother. He waited till they got back up stair to read it. He couldn't help but laugh at his mother's words.

"What's funny Spencer?"

"My mother thinks that I have an Oedipus complex."

"Ok that is funny. What did she say about me?"

"You sound like a very nice person and hopes to meet you soon."

"Maybe the next time we have off."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the movers arrive with the contents of Diana's old apartment. Reid directed them to place the items next to the tv. Along with the many labeled boxes were a small bookshelf, sectional couch, and four post oak bed with matching dressers, night stands, and wardrobe. The bookshelf went up against the wall next to the tv. They decide to switch out Reid's couch and bedroom furniture with hers since it was newer. His items were going into storage just in case Hotch disagreed with the idea of Diana moving. After arranging the furniture, Diana quickly started to sort the boxes to the proper locations. The clothes were easily taken care on about a half hour. The she moved to her dishes and utensils for the kitchen. She decided to drop her pots and pans off at a Goodwill because Reid had plenty. The last boxes were the ones with her tools and books. He was surprised that the five boxes fit onto the self she owned. He browsed the titles and was glad that he had not purchased ones she already owned. With the everything in its place, Diana looked to Reid and said, "This is it. We're really going to try this."<p>

"I know. I never thought that I would find someone like you and settle down."

"Me either." They hold each other, not wanted the moment to end, but the phone rings. Reid answers.

"Hello."

"Hey Reid, it's Kevin. We need Diana, you and the rest of the team to come in. Five cases have come in and we're short on teams."

*Sigh* "Diana and I will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Penelope will be here ready to go."

"Alright." He hangs up the phone and looks Diana in the eyes. "Looks like we have a case. We better back our bags."

She walks over and gives him a kiss. "We'll celebrate when we get back."

He smiled as they went to pack their bags and he thought, 'Just another day at the office'.

* * *

><p>Have a few side stories planned. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.<p> 


End file.
